


The Graphic Disagreement

by Fophelia1331



Series: The Wild Equilibrium [1]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Complete, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Oneshot, comic books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fophelia1331/pseuds/Fophelia1331
Summary: When Frisk, Sans, Leonard, and Penny walk in on Undyne, Alphys, Howard, and Sheldon arguing over comics and manga, well things get weird, that's true.
Series: The Wild Equilibrium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965517
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	The Graphic Disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that I originally posted on Fanfiction.net, so I figured I might as well post it here. I know it isn't that good, but I find it kinda funny. Anyway, read, only if you're brave enough!

"So you really think that I'll get the job?" Frisk asks Penny.

"Well, the last waitress was known to get into a bunch of fights outside, so you've got a pretty good chance," Penny answers. 

"You two are wrong and you know it!" Sheldon is heard yelling through the door.

"uh… has your roommate gone crazy?" Sans asks in a monotonous voice.

Before opening the door, Leonard responds, "I've thought that many times before, somehow none of them right."

"Have you ever even read it?!" Undyne yells back, slamming her hand on the table.

"Of course I have! But I don't like learning the end before it even starts!" Sheldon retorts.

"Y-y-ou're supposed t-to read it backward. I-it's th-the style of J-Ja-Japanese a-art," Alphys adds.

"Alright, guys. I'm done here." Howard stands and walks to the others. "This has been going on for a while, and it's still funny," he explains.

"What exactly is going on here?" Penny questions.

"They're arguing over whether comic books or manga is better."

"It's not an argument, I'm just telling those two why they're wrong," Sheldon corrects.

"This is all opinion, guys," Frisk starts. "There is no true right answer."

"Yes, there is. It's the answer I pick." Sheldon picks up a copy of a Batman comic. "Comics have classics. Batman. Superman. Fantastic Four. Thor. What does your manga and anime have?"

"Naruto. Death Note. Bleach," Undyne lists. "There are  **TONS** of good ones!"

"This seems like it's gonna be a long one. Wanna go to my apartment and get some wine?" Penny whispers to Leonard.

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

"I'm gonna stay here and watch this." Howard moves back to the couch.

As Leonard and Penny exit, Sans and Frisk follow them out the door, heading to their own apartment.


End file.
